User blog:ErdamonPL/Yuurei - the Pure one
|alttype = |date = When Morello will know how to nerf properly |rangetype = ranged |health = 40 |attack = 90 |spells = 40 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 352 (+ 78) |mana = 240 (+ 45) |damage= 47 (+ 3) |range = 575 |armor = 12 (+ 1.9) |magicresist = 30 (+ 0) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+ 2.98795%) |healthregen = 5.0 (+ 0.6) |manaregen = 5.0 (+ 0.6) |speed = 340 }} Yuurei, the Pure one is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities }} Yuurei reloads her revolver with clip with six silver bullets. Those bullets causes her next six basic attacks to deal additional physical damage (First shot deals more damage). Silver six's damage can critically strike dealing 50% more damage. This abillity goes on cooldown when Yuurei will make use of last bullet. Resets autoattack timer, but when Sacrosanct Assistance is triggered, upon activating this abillity Yuurei will have to wait 0.4 seconds before she will be able to attack. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana }} Yuurei instantly appears behind her target (600 - units distance) for 0.25 seconds and shots targeted enemy dealing damage and stunning it for 1.25 seconds and then she returns to her starting location. If her movement is impaired when behind target, she won't return to starting location. If Silver six is triggered, Yuurei will use one of the bullets to make Decieving moves deal 25% more base damage. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 575 }} Yuurei next attack marks her target for 4 seconds. Marked enemy takes additional magic damage from Yuurei's basic attacks. Magic damage is increased by 50% when Yuurei attacks when Silver six is triggered. Resets autoattack timer. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Yuurei unleashes wave of divine energy which marks all hit enemies for a long duration and deals magic damage to them. Marked enemies's slows and snares have reduced duration when used on Yuurei, also, Yuurei deals increased damage to marked enemies and blinds hit marked targets for 0.25 seconds everytime she deals damage to it. If there is marked enemy near Yuurei, her movement speed is increased. Also, if marked enemies will deal lethal damage to Yuurei, Sacrosanct Assistance will trigger even if it's on cooldown (up to two times after marking targets) |leveling= *AoE: 500 |cooldown= 130 |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 700 }} Theoretical Item Build Lore Yuurei lived in a humble family, with her parents and her younger sister, Ellen. They were not much rich, but because nothing disturbed them, their life was peaceful and they were happy. Unfortunately, nothing lasts forever. One day Yuurei was going to forest for a walk, there she saw something strange. A weird looking, spirit-like creature, it started to ran away from her, so she chased it to disover what it is. When chase was over all she heared was "Good that you're a fool", then she fainted out. When she woke up, she spoted that she is in her room, lying on the bed, when Yuurei went downstairs it just got worse. She saw her familly, dead, all butchered and creepy inscription on her sister's corpse, it was saying "YOU DID THAT". Yuurei couldn't understand what happened, then she remembered her walk, she recovered her memories and so she saw how it happened. Spirit possessed her, and with her body, murdered her family. After many weeks, Yuurei decided to avenge her familly, she joined Holy Order and became exorcist. With her experienced she discovered how to hunt demons and kill them, that were skills which she just needed to take revenge. Quotes Upon Selection *"May the guardians protect us" Attacking *"This is my path" *"There is no salvation for you" *"No redemption" *"You did too much to forgive you" *"I hope you'll find way to better place" *"Your soul is already quite rotten.." *"It's too late for mercy" *"I will take my revenge, for all of them!" Movement *"Alright, let's get over it" *"This way" *"Of course, summoner" *"Ok, i know! You don't have to remind me a milion times" *"C'mon let's finish this and we're back home!" *"Me? Betray you?" *"I'll fight for them, no matter what" Joke *"I'll send you to... wherever you came from!" *"You're... you're... a very bad person! ha!" *"Hm.. ugh... ah! I forgot my line!" Taunt *"Do you remember screams of all people you made suffer? It's your turn" *"Oh yes, I will have mercy on you... when you will land in your grave!" *"No, evil is not what you do... evil is what you became!" When casting Decieving moves *"I'm here... and here" *"Oh look... i didn't even moved" When Sacrosanct Assistance properly brings Yuurei back to life *"The pure ones never die!" *"I'm back!" *"Let's do this again!" *"At least you tried, now it's my turn" When taunting Naadir *"Oh yes, I was looking for you for so long... now I can finally kill you" *"It was never me, you killed them! It was you all the time!" *"They were everything to me, now you're the one. The one who will die!" When meeting Siegenn for the first time if there is enemy Naadir *"Huh... looks like we have the same mission" *"When we'll meet him, make sure that i will finish him off" When taunting Sla'arth *"Is it cold in here? Or is it just you..." *"When i'll end you there will be no moment to chill out for you... heh, that one was nice" Changelog 02.11.13 -Added quotes -Added lore 01.11.13 -Added (TRINKET IN RECOMMENDED ITEMS! HOHO!) Author's Comments Propably gonna Übernerf her but who cares. http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Khan%27_Raal_-_Emperor_of_the_Void http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Sinitar_-_the_Anti-Mage_(Rework) http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Siegenn_-_the_Omnipotent_Magus http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Jayden_-_the_Forsaken_Shadow http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Frigus_-_the_Frozen_Element http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Leon_-_the_Young_Spark http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Feeghal_-_Eyes_of_the_Depths http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Marten_-_the_Outlawed_Sheriff http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Naadir_-_the_Grim_Reaper http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Jitsy_-_the_Miner%27s_Pride http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Spectre_-_the_Phantom http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ErdamonPL/Lucy_-_the_Guardian_Angel I should really consider making a fanfic, or fanmade game with other users (Yes, it's impossible) Concept art in here: http://mssoara.deviantart.com/art/Yuurei-The-Pure-One-410914682?ga_submit_new=10%253A1383345211 (Conspiracy!) Category:Custom champions